Hesitation
by Estelle Black
Summary: I hesitate...  "I'm sorry."


_I sit_

I sit in one of the leather chairs in the Salvatore boarding house. I had been invited over by Stefan, he said he had to see me but the thing was, he was nowhere to be seen.

Finally I hear the door open. I get to my feet "Stefan?" I called hoping it was him, I hated being alone in the mansion it gave me the creeps.

"Wrong brother Little Witch." I heard him before I saw him, Damon Salvatore had just entered the house and he was walking into the room where I am standing. Groaning I fell down onto the chair again looking at the ground. As I waited I looked around and noticed that Damon had walked straight over to the mini bar that he and his brother had. I looked at him and from the way he stood and the look on his face I could tell something was up.

"Are you okay?" the words slipped from my lips before I had a chance to stop them.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"Uh… everything," I stated in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Explain." he looked at me his icy blue eyes meeting mine.

"You're body language shows that you're upset, the way you talk tells me that you are trying to hide the emotion, like you always do."

He scoffed downing the alcohol and speaking to me, "next thing I know you'll be talking about my aura and telling me what colour it is, and the meaning behind it all," he laughed as he begins to walk out of the room.

"It's a mixture of green and red…" I joked. It made him stop and turn and look at me. When he looks at me I can see all this pain, anger, anguish all kinds of emotions that I had never seen before in Damon, it makes me uncomfortable and I squirm awkwardly in the seat.

"Continue… what does all of that mean?"

"I-I-I was joking… I can't see an aura," I stammered as I looked down at the wooden floorboards, I couldn't look in his eyes anymore, it hurt too much. "But I know something is up… something to do with Elena."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do, don't think I haven't noticed. Damon I know you love her… I know you're envious of your brother because he got her, and the fact that you will be nothing more than a friend to her because her heart belongs to someone else." By this time I was standing on my feet and looking him in the eyes. "Just like Katherine…" as soon as the words left my lips I was pinned up against one of the many walls of the mansion and Damon's eyes were flashing with anger.

"I'd watch what you say… you wouldn't want me to get mad… when there is no one around to protect you, would you?" He growled. His hold on my throat was getting tighter and I groaned under the pain before the pressure was released and Damon went sailing across the room. Taking in a deep breath I righted myself. I watched the male vampire a few feet in front of me as he pushed himself into a standing position.

_I wait_

I wait, standing my ground bracing myself for another attack but instead I am surprised when he turns and exits the room in a blur, the only thing telling me that he was here was the cool breeze that blew across my skin when he ran past me.

Once he's gone I slump forward and take a deep breath praying that Stefan would hurry up and get here, all I really wanted to do was get out of here. Suddenly my phone began to vibrate in my jean pocket, pulling it out I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie, it's Stefan."

"Where are you?" I shoot down the phone.

"I'm sorry, gonna be a little while, just got tied up."  
>"Great… I'm alone in this house with a freaking homicidal vampire." I sighed as I looked around knowing that Damon could hear me.<p>

"Bonnie has something happened?" Stefan asked concern thick in his voice.

_I stall_

"Uh…" I stalled trying to buy myself sometime to figure out and answer, "How is Elena?"

"Bonnie, you're changing the subject." He stated firmly, "what happened?"

_SMASH!_

I turn my head in the direction of the sound and see that it leads upstairs; I think it was Damon, him and his serious anger issues.

"What was that?" Stefan's voice pulled me out of my daze.

"You know what, I have to go… talk when you get here," with that I clicked the phone off and began to ascend up the flight of stairs. I tried to be quite but the steeps kept groaning under my feet, I cringed at every sound and said a small prayer hoping that Damon wouldn't come whizzing out of his room and play twenty questions with me.

Finally I made it to his door, but there was no sound, I pressed my ear against the wooden door, it suddenly swung open and I had to brace myself to keep my feet firmly on the ground. I look up and see that Damon is over standing by his window looking out at the view, the sun's rays shinning on his pale skin. I couldn't see his face but I had the feeling he was thinking about something.

_I hesitate_

I hesitate before I reach out and push the door gently, it creaks as it opens up and I step into the huge bedroom.

"What are you doing up here?" Damon sighed, as he spun around to look at me.

"Just something… there was a smash; I wanted to know if everything was alright."

"What could possibly be wrong Bonnie?" the use of my real name took me back slightly but I quickly recovered and began to walk toward him, the smirk on his face slowly began to disappear, I was standing in front of him my green eyes held his icy blue ones until I broke it and wrapped my arms around his middle. I hadn't realised that he wore no shirt so when my cheek touched his icy skin I took in a sharp breath before talking.

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry about?" he asked, confused.

"Everything, even though you piss me off to no end, I am sorry."

After a few brief seconds I felt Damon's arms wrap around me and pull me into a tighter hug.  
>The silence between the two of us was comfortable it was the only time that the two of us would have a peaceful moment where we're not at one and other's throats trying to kill each other.<p>

"Thank you." I heard Damon mumble in my hair before his lips pressed against my head and a smile spread across my face, satisfied that I had helped in a way. I had never seen him like this, so… friendly; he has always been the cocky stuck up prick that most people hated. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I didn't say anything just smiled and stood in silence with him.

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate in my pocket; I pushed away from Damon the smile still etched across my face, looking up at him I saw that he too was smiling. I clicked the answer button while I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I turned and began to walk out of the bedroom and headed down to the lounge room again, where the leather couches awaited me.

"It's Stefan; I'm on my way now."

"Alright see you when you get here." I hit the end button and sat down on the chair still smiling widely.


End file.
